


Too Hot

by teenageinvincibility



Category: Phlochte - Fandom, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageinvincibility/pseuds/teenageinvincibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I... Whatever.

With a 10 o’clock curfew, the Olympic Village could get pretty boring. Especially when you room with Michael Phelps who wouldn’t break curfew under any circumstances whatsoever. He wouldn’t sneak out to go to McDonald’s in the middle of the night. He wouldn’t lean out the window and try to converse with people on other floors.

And, most importantly, he wouldn’t have sex during the Olympics. Which was a damn shame because, honestly, Mike had no idea how good he looked after a race. With water droplets sticking to him and his face all flushed and the muscles in his stomach contracting as he tried to catch his breath.

It was enough to drive a man insane.

So Ryan lied on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He jiggled his leg and fluffed his pillows and played games on his phone. But he was bored.

Ryan sat up and looked over at Michael. He was lying in his own bed, Beats covering his ears, and had his eyes closed. Ryan got up and climbed onto Michael’s bed, straddling Michael’s waist and sitting on his crotch.

Michael opened his eyes and pushed one of his headphones away from his ear. “Ryan, no.”

“I’m not doing anything, Mikey,” Ryan said innocently, but his eyes gleamed as he grinded his butt into Michael’s dick.

“Seriously,” Michael said, but he didn’t make any move to push Ryan off. With as hard as Michael had been working in Beijing, Ryan knew it was going to be the best sex they’ve ever had at the end of the week.

“Let’s play a game.”

Michael’s eyebrows drew together, knowing Ryan way too well to just agree. “What kind of game?”

“It’s called ‘Too Hot.’”

“Okay, you win,” Michael said, relaxing back into his pillows and closing his eyes again. “Good game.”

Ryan leaned forward and pressed his chest against Michael’s, nipping at his jaw. “C’mon, you haven’t even heard the rules yet.”

“Judging by the title I don’t think I’ll want to play today.”

“Give it a chance, MP,” Ryan said, sucking at just the right spot on Michael’s neck.

“Not fair,” Michael said, slightly breathless. “Let’s hear the rules.”

Ryan grinned and sat back up. “Okay, it’s called Too Hot. And we just gotta make out, like, really dirty until one of us touches the other. And then whoever was able to control themselves gets to do whatever they want to the loser.”

“That sounds like you made it up.”

“Dude,” Ryan scoffed, “what did you do in college?”

Michael raised his eyebrows. “Stayed loyal to my boyfriend.”

Ryan bent down again and kissed Michael deeply. “Freshman year,” he mumbled against Michael’s lips. “Didn’t know you then. Doesn’t count.”

Michael couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I know, Doggy. Just teasing.” But now Michael was interested - and he knew Ryan could tell. “Okay, so basically I just gotta kiss you in all the ways you like until you touch me and then I can do whatever I want?”

Ryan studied Michael’s face for a minute, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth like he was trying to decide if it was some sort of trick. “Yeah,” he said slowly.

“Let’s start.”

Michael pushed Ryan off of him until they were both sitting up, their legs hanging off the side of Michael’s bed. With their bodies rotated to face each other, Michael’s first instinct was to cup Ryan’s face with his hand. So he balled his hand into a fist and bit his bottom lip.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Ryan grinned, leaning forward and smashing their lips together.

It was awkward without hands. Michael wasn’t sure what to do with them. He stuck them in the pockets of his sweatshirt and grabbed handfuls of the fabric to keep himself from reaching out and slipping his fingers under Ryan’s shirt and running them all over the tanned planes of skin.

But he had to focus. Because it was a competition. And Michael never lost.

Ryan swirled his tongue around Michael’s and moaned into his mouth and fuck. Michael imagined his knuckles were ghost white where they gripped his sweatshirt. Michael pushed his tongue into Ryan’s mouth, trying to gain some sort of dominance. He sucked on Ryan’s tongue and felt Ryan’s teeth scrape his lips.

Michael felt Ryan grinning. He knew how much Ryan was loving this - and Michael would be lying if he said he wasn’t, too. Ryan closed his mouth, kissing Michael more gently now. He kissed him deeply, sucking on Michael’s bottom lip before pushing his tongue back into Michael’s mouth. And when Ryan moaned again, it caught Michael completely off guard.

Michael’s hands flew from his pockets and grabbed Ryan’s face. He knew he lost but there was literally nothing else that mattered more in that moment than being as close to Ryan as possible.

Michael pushed Ryan onto his back, climbing on top of him and grinding their hips together. He felt Ryan’s answering grin and it only made him want to work harder.

“Woah, slut,” Ryan panted, putting a hand on Michael’s chest to push him back. “I won, remember?”

“But, I mean, I’m already here -”

“Nope,” Ryan said, wiggling around under Michael until he could flip them over. Supporting his weight over Michael, Ryan grinned naughtily down at him. “God, you’re hot.”

“You’re hotter,” he answered easily. “‘S why you won.”

Sometimes Michael didn’t recognize the person he used to be before he met Ryan. The shy, timid, lanky boy who kept to himself and rejected the company of others. The boy who kept his Beats firmly over his ears to keep other away. The boy who didn’t make time for anything or anyone out of the pool.

But now, four years later, instead of blushing at Ryan’s words, Michael was able to shoot back a flirty comment. He was able to accept Ryan’s compliments without blushing or getting embarrassed or thinking Ryan was lying.

Michael couldn’t measure the ways in which Ryan helped him grow. It was more like he shed his skin and became a new Michael. A new Michael that still had all of the good - and some of the bad - qualities of Old Michael, but was infinitely more confident and self-assured and open to people. And all because of Ryan.

“Maybe,” Ryan allowed. “But the entire world isn’t gonna know my name at the end of the week.”

Michael looked for any sign of jealousy or irritation in Ryan’s eyes, but he couldn’t find a trace of either. His stomach flip-flopped and he ran a hand up Ryan’s arm.

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Ryan said, his gaze intense.

“C’mon,” Michael said pushing his hips up against Ryan’s and smiling to lighten the mood. “I think your prize is something along the lines of getting to do whatever you want to me.”

Ryan grinned, his eyes twinkling. “Yeah, but maybe I’ll wait until the end of the week to redeem it. Don’t wanna make you lose your focus by getting naked or sucking your dick or something.”

Michael groaned. He knew Ryan was right. But he also knew Ryan had created a situation in his pants that was not going to go unnoticed, thank you very much.

“Just…” Michael grabbed at Ryan’s ass, pushing Ryan’s hips down against his. “This is your fault.”

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed. “So what?”

“So,” Michael said, holding Ryan’s face with both of his hands and kissing him hard. “Fix,” kiss. “It,” kiss.

Ryan kissed Michael around his smile. He licked Michael’s lips when he pulled away. “Isn’t that breaking your rules?”

“I never thought it would be this hard to get you to put your hand down my pants,” Michael said, kissing Ryan’s laughter. “Usually it’s the other way around.”

“Just trying to respect your wishes,” Ryan said, grinning down at Michael. “But hey, twist my arm, I’ll jack you off.”

“Mmm yeah,” Michael said, leaning back into the pillows and stretching his body out. “Talk dirty, babe.”

Ryan didn’t say anything so Michael opened his eyes. Ryan was staring at him, his eyebrows pulled together. “You sure?” he asked. “Like I just don’t wanna mess up your focus or anything. Like if you gotta tell Bob you got silver because I sucked your -”

Michael covered Ryan’s mouth with his hand before he could finish his sentence. “I’m sure I want you, my boyfriend, to jack me off. But like, hands only, yeah?”

“Jeah,” Ryan agreed, kissing Michael again before sitting back on his heels. “So many rules for sex during the Olympics. I feel like we’re 60 or something.”

“Keep talking about us being 60 and there won’t be a problem to fix anym -” Michael sucked in a breath as Ryan’s hand closed around him. It had been months since anyone (read: Ryan) had touched him.

Ryan sucked at a spot on Michael’s hip that his Speedo would cover the next morning. A secret hickey. Ryan marking Michael as his own.

It was embarrassing how quickly Michael came. Just a few strokes at his dick and bites at his hip and he spilled all over his stomach and Ryan’s hand.

He pulled Ryan up into a sloppy kiss and Ryan grinded against Michael’s hip until he came, too. Ryan collapsed on top of his boyfriend, pressing kisses all over Michael’s face and neck and jaw.

Michael laughed and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s lower back, holding him close. He caught Ryan’s mouth in a deep kiss. Ryan rolled their tongues together in a lazy kind of way. He pulled back and smiled down at Michaell. But it was a different kind of smile than before. A softer kind of smile that promised a future and loyalty and unconditional love.

“I love you,” Ryan said.

Michael’s heart fluttered and the corner of his mouth pulled up. “I love you, too.”

Ryan settled down next to Michael, resting his head on Michael’s chest and throwing an arm possessively over Michael’s stomach. They stayed like that for a while, neither talking. Michael counted Ryan’s breaths, something he often did when he couldn’t fall asleep.

“Mike?” Ryan whispered into the quiet room.

“Yeah?”

“Can we break the no sharing beds rule for tonight?”

Michael focused on how half of his right thigh was hanging off the bed and how sleeping on his back with Ryan on his chest would make different muscles sore tomorrow and how his feet were hanging off the bed. But then he tried to picture falling asleep without Ryan wrapped tightly around him and his heart sunk a little.

“Yeah,” he murmured, settling down into the bed and wrapping an arm around Ryan’s back. “But just for tonight.”


End file.
